Bianca
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Varric wants to ask Hawke a question that has been lurking in his mind for quite a while, but how in Andraste's name will he ask her? With this on his mind, and his trusty crossbow, Bianca, on his back he wanders to Hawke Estate. Varric/F!Hawke


**I'm back from a writer's block, or at least I hope this means I'm "back". I've been completely hooked on Dragon Age 2 for a while now, and decided I needed to write at least ONE fanfiction about it before it gets boring n_n;**

**I WILL make more though o.o But I felt that this one was pushing more forward than the rest of 'em and besides who can resist Varric (the dwarf with the incredibly huge amount of chesthair 8D) - I meant to include his chesthair in my fanfic, but it never happened, my apologies -.-**

**It started out as a very short oneshot, but I wasn't completely satisfied with it.. So I included more details which I'm very happy with, though I dunno what I think of the end, or at least the scenario just before the ending!**

**The title will make sense soon, it's quite ironic really. I hope I've made a good Varric-impression, I played DA2 while writing this, so I suppose I've got some of his character right :I**

**OBS. I meant to place this in a sort of 'friendship' category, but it doesn't exist xX**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

><p>"So, here I am" Varric Tethras stated for himself as he stood in front of his final destination. He had just been at The Hanged Man for a drink but decided he needed to do something before he could call it a day.<p>

He walked down the big hall, he had been in the Hawke Estate several times before, but being a small man he still wasn't so familiar with the place yet.

It amused him quite a handful that Bodahn and Sandal were able to move around freely, without fearing to get lost. Well, Bodahn might've felt it to begin with, but he knew plenty well that Sandal didn't. Never.

He greeted Leandra as he walked past her in the hall; the elder woman greeted him with a warm smile which made him flutter. She was a lovely woman, so very kindhearted that he wished his own mother had been that way.

He also noticed Orana, the little elven girl Hawke had rescued a while back. He remembered her as a very caring girl, she was in the middle of cleaning the Hawke Estate's crest, and if Varric was right she had not been asked to. Orana was a girl who would do chores on her own, even when it was not requested or necessary at all. She was too busy with the crest to notice Varric, so he just motioned further down the hall.

It felt like he had been walking for an eternity when he finally reached the great hall where he found his old friend sitting with her trustworthy sword.

"Hawke, long time no see" he said in his usual cheery voice as he entered the room, and walked towards her.

She looked up and straightened herself when she realized she had guests "Varric, it's good to see you" she said, returning his smile.

The two old friends gently shook each other's hands before Hawke got back to her sword. Varric looked around the room, his friend sure had a taste for luxury now that she had made a name for herself in Kirkwall, he was impressed.

But that wasn't the reason why he came in the first place; it wasn't because he wanted to get drunk with his friend. No, it was another matter this time. He paced a bit from one side to another, before saying anything. He had to find the right words.

"So, Hawke-" Varric started, almost sounding awkward. He felt awkward, this was a silly question really, but the dwarf had gotten too curious with the ages and he needed to know at some point.

"What is it, Varric?" the Champion asked as she fixed her eyes on her blade, seeming done with her polishing work.

"I've been wondering for quite a few years-" he stammered, rubbing his neck. How should he say it? By Andraste's ass it was a dumb question. You can't just ask one of your closest friends, something you ought to have known for several years! But Varric didn't know, that was why he had got himself in this situation to begin with.

"Spit it out already" Hawke urged as she put the cloth down on the table, studying her sword for the last time to make sure she had done a good enough job.

"Just, what is your first name?" the dwarf finally asked.

This made the Champion turn her head at her small friend, honestly none of her companions had ever asked her about her first name and the first to be Varric was quite a startle to Hawke.

Varric sighed "Yeah, it's lame I know. A guy like me should know such" he shrugged and settled down on a chair not far from her.

"You really want to know?" she asked him with a sly smile, Varric thought he found amusement in her voice. Was she playing him now?

"Err, yeah I guess if you really want to tell me that is" he said and placed his beloved crossbow, Bianca, on the table next to Hawke's sword.

The dwarf sat waiting for a while, expecting an answer but Hawke's eyes were now resting on Varric's crossbow. He began wondering if she had already forgotten his question; did your memory fail you when you only spent your time slaughtering darkspawn?

"Honestly Varric, it doesn't suit you to be so out of words. I miss your good, old, humorous vocabulary" Hawke suddenly told him, but she smiled kindly at her friend, so he guessed she didn't mind his question just his nervousness. Thinking about it he had to agree, it really wasn't in his character to be so uncertain.

Varric Tethras was a man, not only for his handsomeness and intelligence, but for his happily blabbering mouth as well. Something that used to get him in trouble with Bartrand, he smiled at the thought of his older brother getting furious at him, when they were younger.

"I guess you're right, sorry about that. You know what? Forget I asked" he said, making a short wave with his hand and then leaned back in the chair, finally relaxing again "In fact I'd say it's the same with magician, if he revealed his magic it wouldn't be _magic_. Well, it would but then he would be a mage and handed over to the templars right away!"

This made Hawke chuckle and Varric couldn't help but join in "This is the dwarf I know" she said and leaned forward, her arms resting on the table.

They shared eye-contact for a while and soon the silence ruled over the entire room once again, none of them saying a word.

Hawke's eyes wandered towards the fireplace, her eyes lit up as the fire reflected in her irises. Varric felt trapped by her intense gaze for a moment, then he praised himself it wasn't him she was looking at, otherwise he wouldn't be able to control himself. True, it seemed weird with a dwarf and a human, but sometimes that Hawke had some power over men, including someone like himself.

Ok, that wasn't entirely true, it wasn't because she was human, it was because it was Hawke and not any other woman.

Maker forbid him, besides he had already promised a cute girl at The Blooming Rose to stop by later that night.

'Damn you double moral!' He cursed in his own mind, he hardly noticed Hawke's fingers travel across Bianca's trigger, she caressed the crossbow as if it was a kitten.

She used to be the jealous type, but Bianca had always seemed to like Hawke. That's at least what Varric liked to think.

"I should probably be going now. I've got some business to attend to" he stated and got up from the chair, or rather down because of his short legs. Ok, he lied, he had nothing to do, and in fact he had already changed his mind about the girl at The Hanged Man.

He just needed to get out of the estate now. But when he reached out for Bianca, the Champion grabbed his hand in a gentle squeeze and leaned closer to him.

"I'm gonna tell you my first name" she whispered in his ear. The closeness was almost too much for Varric and he had to swallow hardly to relax just a bit.

Hawke's hand was now resting on the crossbow yet again, Varric's eyes rounded in amusement as the warrior whispered her real name to him.

"It's Bianca."

*O*

"I'll see you later Varric" she had followed the dwarf the exit; they were both smiling at each other.

"Sure" he agreed.

"I hope Bianca is alright with this" she wondered out loud before Varric opened the door.

Varric felt a bit surprised by her comment, but instead he simply turned around and smiled at her, followed by a wink.

"I'm sure she will. Now I've got two Biancas in my care."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, it's up to you guys to find out what happened between Varric and Hawke by the '-', I'm not saying anything, mostly because I think a scene in bed would be weird, between a dwarf and a human, despite my love for this pairring xD<strong>

**Might I add, yes, my female (warrior) Hawke IS named Bianca, entirely to make the irony whenever Varric mentions his crossbow :P**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, please gimme some constructive critique - I know very well the ending was lame, thank you -w-**

**I hope this will get me back on track, that is.. Once I've finished my exams for my 2nd year in High School, it's gonna start very soon and damn I'm not ready a tad o_o" (Wish me luck, eheh :'b)**


End file.
